Lost in Time
by rosie608
Summary: Bellatrix uses a Dark locket to send Hermione back in time to the Marauders. Once Bella dies, Hermione accidently brings the whole gang to 1967. Who's with who?


Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter-This is the first and last time i will write this-don't forget

(A/N) In this Fred does not die. And Ron and Hermione are not together. Hermione has become very strong throughout the course of the Battle and this has just sent her over the edge so she is kinda on a high right now so forgive me if she is a bit violent.

Because every Harry Potter fan should have a TimeTurner Fic.

* * *

><p>Hexes were flying and a curse narrowly missed Hermione's head. One thought rang throughout her mind. Harry is dead, I am doing this for Harry. But just like that everything stopped. She raised her head and saw a sheild charm coming out of nowhere. How is that possible she thought? Then out of nowhere Harry appeared. Alive. Harry was Alive! In his hands were Draco's wand and in the other was his invisibility cloak. Everyone around her was focused on Harry and Voldemort but Hermione saw something out of the corner of her eye.<p>

Bellatrix.

She had snuck up about twenty feet behind Harry and raised her wand.

"NO!" shouted Hermione and she leapt to take the hit. She felt the curse hit her in the shoulder but Bellatrix did not stop. Hermione started to duel her and threw hex after hex. Every eye was now on them, even Voldemort's and Harry's. "Not this time you foul, loathsome bitch!" Hermione yelled. Bellatrix laughed as she reached to her neck grasped at something and screamed "Not in this time you mean." A sudden light enveloped them both as Hermione was dragged towards Bellatrix against her will. Both were pulled into a spot near head level close to Bellatrix. Similar to apparation but the two had not been touching let alone holding each other.

Ron almost fell to the ground but he leaned onto Ginny and Fred. George came up and put a hand on Ron's shoulder that was threatening to tremble. All four Weasley's stood looking at the spot that the two women had disappeared. Hermione, the woman that was practically their adopted sister. Harry felt his heart snap. That was it. They had taken his friend. This had to end now. He turned and Voldemort and Harry started to talk. A talk that would clear Snape's name and lead to Voldemort's true death.

This was a normal day in 1967. There was less than two weeks left till the end of the school year. Dumbledore surveyed the Great Hall with speculating eyes until they came to rest on a certain couple. Lily and James were not enemies and yet they could not yet count themselves as friends. The two were sitting across the table from each other, exchanging light banter when a bang resounded throughout the room followed by a crash of stone on stone. The great hall went deathly quiet. All students within the hall stared at Dumbledore. The said man had raised absentmindedly from his chair and the twinkle had left his eye. In it's place a confused and dark look appeared.

Lights began flashing out in the hallway that were easily recognizable as curses. Two women entered. One who had a look of glee on her face who was sending curse after curse with great ease. Obviously this women was a Death Eater if that mark on her arm meant anything. The second one was considerably younger by about twenty years. Her clothes were ragged and was covered in blood and sweat. A look on her face made it plain that she was fighting for her life. Both women were eaqually skilled but the older one was fighting too easily. However the younger girl took it in stride and matched the pace.

A cold laugh fell out of the Death Eater's mouth. "Really Mudblood, is that all you can do?" The second witch was not fazed by this. "Why no Bella, I just figured that after that battle you were a bit tired and were losing your touch." Bella, who seemed to be the Death Eater, had a rage of fury passed over her face. "Granger, if anything were to tire me it would be your useles antics. You seem to think that you will kill me." Both witches upped the ante as they moved to the middle of the great hall between the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws.

"Well duh, Bella" Granger said with and air of being obvious "One of us is going to die tonight and it's not going to be me." "Ha! You are starting to sound like Potter," All eyes shifted to James Potter who was wide eyed himself," The Idiot-Who-Lived." she finished in a fake girly voice.

Most of the Hall was confused. What was with that name? However their curiosity towards James appeased when Granger replied with obvious rage and renewed vigor "Don't say a word against him! Harry Potter is kind, caring, loyal and brave. Everything you aren't!" she puncuated each adjective with a new curse. Bella took this in stride. "Awww. Did you love him mudblood? Did you love the Chosen Moron?"

The young witch became even more persistant. "He is practically my brother who has had pain and torture throughout his life. And that didn't help when YOU killed his godfather who was his only connection to his parents. What about you Bella? Do you LOVE Voldemort?"

Bella gasped"You dare say the Dark Lord's name? " Granger smirked "Of course Bella. The fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself."_(Hmmm. Thought Dumbledore. That has a nice ring to it.)_ "You sound like that crackpot Dumbledore. Talking about love and nonsense." The girl replied with a strained look on her face "Love is something that Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, I and the Order all have. It has power that Voldemort will never defeat."

Both witches were backing up towards the teacher's table and Bella was at Granger's mercy. "What now Mudblood? Are you going to torture me? Kill me? Use an unforgiveable?" Hermione gave a shake of the head "I am not like you Bella.", and thought _Levicorpus_ so that Bellatrix was hanging upside down. Then _Liberacorpus_ and Bella fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

Hermione thought _Accio Bellatrix's wand_ and the clawlike structure raced out of Bella's hand and into hers. She turned Bellatrix over with her feet and muttered "_Petrificus Totalus_." The full body bind curse. Hermione leaned down close to Bellatrix and whispered "I am not like you. You have caused me too many scars. Too much pain." Hermione slit her arm and repeated the same knife on Bellatrix. She had mixed their blood. "There. You were born as a Pureblood. Die a Mudblood by the hands of a Mudblood." she spoke clearly and confidently. Bellatrix just repeatedly kept looking down at something on her chest. Hermione stood back up and made her decision. She would not use an unforgivable. Instead she took out her wand and yelled "_DIFFINDO!"_ Bellatrix's pale neck was slit with blood pouring out of her. Her lifeless gaze trained on Hermione.

Hermione reached down and ripped the silver locket off of Bella's neck. She almost immediately recognized it and drew in a quick breath . She looked up at the faces surrounding and said "shit" under her breath. Absentmindedly she banished Bellatrix's body to the dungeons and cleaned up the blood. She looked right up into Dumbledore's face and said "I'll be in your office." Hermione turned on her heel, still staring at the locket in her hand. Completely unaware of all the stares on her. When she exited the room the students all turned and stared at Dumbledore who had stood up and left into the door behind him.

McGonagall stood up "Students! To your Common Rooms immediately." Prefects stood and helped the younger ones to their houses.

* * *

><p>(AN) sooo... how did you like it? Did you like my dumbledoreish insert? sorry that was not a word. I got inspiration for this and it kinda all came out.

Oh yeah and REVIEW! I love reviews! See that button down There? The one that begs you to click it? Give in to the temptation of the button.


End file.
